New Squidbeak Splatoon Squads
by Kino935
Summary: Canonically taking place just 4 shorts months after the events of the Hero Story and Octo Expansion of Splatoon 2, we join Bella, Kino, and Celia on their adventures to discover what exactly happened to Cap'n Cuttlefish, why their squadmates have gone missing, and who's behind all the problems they've had!


p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Note: This story canonically begins 4 months after the events of Splatoon 2's Hero mode and Octo Expansion, since they are revealed to be taking place at similar times in an interview with Splatoon's Director. As such, there will be spoilers for both./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Any and all artwork provided was created by me using Source Filmmaker. Any characters that are not my Original Characters have been used with the blessing and permission of their creators./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"With all that said, enjoy!br /~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, 'Òfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', áfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font, Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px; text-align: center;"strong style="color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, 'Òfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', áfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font, Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"CHAPTER 1: /strongspan style="color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, 'Òfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', áfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font, Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif;"span style="font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"strongPLEASANTRIES/strong/span/spanstrong style="color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, 'Òfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', áfont face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font, Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /strong/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"br /"I can't believe it's been almost 3 months since you escaped Kamabo Celia."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Celia sighed, "It's been 4, Kino. 4 months. It's been 3 since I got my memories back." Her green eyes glared slightly at Kino, she smiled wryly. While he could be absent minded, he had a big heart. She brushed her bright blue bangs back a bit in a vain effort to clear her vision, shaking her head as she did so. Catching Kino staring at her, she blushed and turned away quickly./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Kino shook his head. He surveyed the new battleground that had been provided to Inkopolis and Deca Tower, Skipper Pavilion. A new layout he'd never seen before, it was a huge map. Ordained in ornamental-style decorations and having two main areas to fight over would provide a strategic means of securing turf. The ranked layouts only used around half the map, with the sole exception being... Clam Blitz. He shuddered, even mentioning the name gave him a queasy feeling./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"They weren't just there for studying the new battlefield however. Bella had called them earlier that day to discuss some plans to secure Inkopolis' western front, with Marina and Marie planning to arrive a bit later. Bella, Kino, and Celia were part of the New Squidbeak Splatoon Charlie: a special task force Cap'n Cuttlefish had assigned with surveying weakpoints in Inkopolis, strengthening their defenses, and being a dependable source of security and safety to Inkopolis, should Salmonids, Kamabo's experiments, Octarians or otherwise be particularly aggressive. Having worked side by side with Agent's 3 and 8 for a while, he'd grown to befriend Bella and start to date Celia. An Inkling and Octoling dating was a bit unheard of, but they didn't care. It was a thing that wasn't going to be stopped for anything./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"As they walked towards the end of the map, they heard footsteps coming down hard, like an inkling was running from 300 Salmonids at once. Celia and Kino immediately started to draw their weapons, turning to face the unknown. Kino's faithful Neo Splash-o-matic, having been cleared by Cap'n as "Agent Safe" and Celia's Octoshot, repurposed and modified by Sheldon, were resting on their backs, ready for combat. However, they dropped their guard when they saw a yellow gleam from the eyes of the quickly approaching Agent 3./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Bella stopped just short in front of them. She was clearly out of breath, choosing to run to them, not swim. It was an odd choice for any inkling to do, but she'd been used to running for a while now. She'd ran since getting close to Skipper Pavilion, being uncomfortable with swimming where there was no ink. Kino stepped forward a bit, concern on his face. "Bella? What's wrong? Why did you run here?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
div class="image-container" style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 1.5em auto; display: table; max-width: 100%; width: 741.714px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /div  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Bella, resting her hands on her knees, sucked in a breath quickly, attempting to get some sort of air in her lungs. Celia, looking slightly confused, stepped towards her, hand outstretched. Bella shook her head, then slightly raised up. "Kino, Celia. You've gotta help," she said through rapid breathing. "Cap'n Cuttlefish. He's gone missing. He's been squidnapped again!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Kino took a step back, eyes wide in shock. She glanced at Celia, who had a bit more shock and hurt at the news than he did. He turned back towards the yellow-orangish haired Inkling in front of him. "How?! What happened?/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Bella stood up. She shook her head. "I don't know exactly. I stopped by Cuttlefish Cabin to pick up those plans like he'd asked, but when j got there, not only was he gone, but so was DJ Octavio!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Celia groaned. She'd escaped his control, only to get brainwashed by Kamabo Co. She had a feeling that Octavio was certainly behind this kidnapping, but started when She caught Bella glaring at her intensely. "What? It's gotta be Octavio!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Bella shook her head again, this time in uncertainty. "That's what i thought as well. But there's a problem. While Octavio's Snowglobe was shattered, the glass and debris was towards the INSIDE, not the OUTSIDE. Whoever did this wanted BOTH Cap'n and the DJ. They left no Ink behind either. Well, that or he was kidnapped last night after I left the Cabin."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Kino closed his eyes. He'd never heard of something like that before. He knew they'd need to move quickly. Nodding as if to confirm his choice, he turned towards the girls once again. "Any leads? Any possibilites?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Celia and Bella both closed their eyes in thought. Celia couldn't remember any sort of conflict that didn't involve just the inklings vs the octarians, but she'd been involved for only a couple of years before Bella and her met on the battlefield. Bella closed her eyes tight, focusing on any possibilities. Then her eyes sprung open. "Marina. She'd know. She was one of Octavio's most brilliant technicians. She'd HAVE to know the history better than anyone to make unique weapons during the war right?" As if looking for confirmation, she turned towards Celia. Celia nodded her head in agreement. It sounded like the most logical conclusion to her./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"Kino nodded. "All right. We have a plan of action. It's gotten pretty late though. We need to head back. We'll begin our investigation at the crack of dawn all right?" The other two nodded in agreement./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"As Kino and Celia were saying their goodbyes to Bella, Celia's eyes lit up suddenly. "Oh yeah! Hey Bella!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""What's up Celia?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""We're gonna be doing Agent work tomorrow right? So don't bother setting your limiter. Turn it off during our investigation tomorrow. Just in case."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;""If the Cap'n's life is in danger? There's no chance I emwon't/em be turning it off."/p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~br /well. There's my first chapter. I hope you guys like it, and i hope that the posters I'm going to provide are helpful in presenting the situation. There'll be one for each chapter, unless i make more, in which case there will be "x" for that chapter./p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: inherit; margin: 0px; min-height: 25px; padding-left: 28px; padding-right: 28px; color: #414549; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, '\0D2font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ラギノ角ゴ/span/fontPro W3', 'Hiragino Kaku Gothic Pro', '\0E1font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"イリオ/span/font', Meiryo, 'font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"ＭＳ Ｐゴシック/span/font', arial, sans-serif; font-size: 16px; letter-spacing: -0.048px;"~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~/p 


End file.
